


Overload

by blueberrysodapop



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Trans Character, lots of emotions, muds is a sad boy, plastic beach, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysodapop/pseuds/blueberrysodapop
Summary: It must be working by now, he has to be working. Not after weeks of re-wiring, oil stained hands and sculpting its face to look just like his, to be perfect. Even if it has no left forearm or is missing everything below the right knee, you spent countless nights perfecting the circuits and… other bits. But now is the moment of truth, it has to work because you can’t do this by yourself.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/gifts).



> This isnt my au its creepymura's, ( their tumblr http://whipstickagocock.tumblr.com/ ) you should probably read all their cyborg 2d stuff before this one bc i dont know all the details so i just interpreted it my way. anyway, murdoc gets sad while fucking a half built cyborg 2d, have fun

It must be working by now, _he has _to be working. Not after weeks of re-wiring, oil stained hands and sculpting its face to look just like _his _, to be perfect. Even if it has no left forearm or is missing everything below the right knee, you spent countless nights perfecting the circuits and… other bits. But now is the moment of truth, it has to work because you can’t do this by yourself.____

____You stand by the circuit breaker, your thumb just above the switch, trembling. But a hot swirl of excitement bubbles in the pit of your stomach and you keep a steady eye on the naked corpse sitting atop your work desk, leaning up against the wall. Its eyes blank, not the blank stare he had but… vacant. Nothing but a body, a jumble of cords and hard drives that are yet to be filled. But you have no choice, the album is nothing without a frontman, you are nothing without him._ _ _ _

____A deep breath and the switch is flipped, a humm rumbles through the cords attached to his back and shoulders. Electricity buzzes through the body and you step closer, hopeful. The buzz becomes angry and its head almost picks itself up before something in its chest pops and it falls limp._ _ _ _

____“No no, please.” You rush over, stepping over wires littering the floor and examining the lost progress. God, fuck! You open the chest and peak inside, the internal hardware seems fine. Maybe if you…_ _ _ _

____A whirr rumbles through him and a spark jumps from his circuits to shock you. You recoil and curse, shaking your burning hand. His eyes twitch and you drop the hand, leaning in with wide eyes. He picks himself up and rolls his neck before looking up at you, looking at you with the same look 2D did- does. You stand speechless as he sits up and with his good arm, reaches up to hold your face. Its warm with electricity, not blood and body heat. He tries to speak, his mouth only making nonsense motions._ _ _ _

____“I,” You catch your voice buts its dry and tight. “Your voice box is not programmed yet, your voice is very hard to replicate ya know.” You chuckle, moving your face into the palm of his hand, he smells nothing of Stuart. Only oil and dust, nothing like that stupid butterscotch ice cream he and Noodle always ate._ _ _ _

____He looks over himself, at his missing limbs and open chest. He takes his hand from you and closes it, stopping to feel his new chest and stomach. Running his fingertips over his hips and thighs, exploring himself. You remember Stu doing the same thing after the both of you had sex, he would slip his eyes closed and run the tips of his fingers in circles over himself. But this one doesn’t know any better, it has bolts for brains and an engine for a heart. Could never be the man Stuart was!...is. Looking into his face doesn’t make anything better, the tangled hair, tired eyes and awkward nose. Just like 2D but at the same time is the furthest thing from being him._ _ _ _

____He discovers his cunt and quickly decides that he likes it, rubbing his only hand into himself. Maybe it's better that he doesn’t have a voice yet, or you would be hear the sweet little moans 2D would do on purpose just to mess with you. You grip the edge of the workbench and watch as his legs twitch and chest heave even though he has no need for breath. It's all the mechanics you put in there, to make it seem real and like he has a breath, a heartbeat, a sexdrive._ _ _ _

____The bare wires on his arm spark and he leans forward, tucking his face into your neck. You do nothing as his soft plastic lips mouth at the nape of your neck. You have nobody to blame but yourself, you programmed him to act like this, to be your little doll and stay obedient. He wouldn't care if you fucked him into the brick wall, he would take it all with a smile because he doesn't know any better._ _ _ _

____He kisses up your jaw and slides his hand up your oil stained shirt, he looks up to you for approval. You could; there is nothing stopping you from taking this._ _ _ _

____You place your hands above his hips, he smiles and reaches down to undo your jeans. He strokes you, already hard and ready. After sliding down your underwear he leans back onto his one hand and lets you take control. Fuck it._ _ _ _

____You take his legs and pull them apart, making sure not to touch the live wires from his knee. You hooked him up with all the works, fully functional and self-lubricating. You yank him back so his hips meet yours at the end of the table and take no time to bury yourself deep into him. A buzz shoots up his back, arching against you and twitching. He doesn't need to be stretched, he has no nervous system and anything damaged can be replaced. He only registers pleasure, it's not real to him and something about that stings in your chest. You ignore it and lean over your work, watching his plastic face contort as you ram yourself deeper into him without any rhythm. You need to feel something again, like you did with Stuart when the both of you did this. Back in his room in Kong where you would alternate between fooling around and chain smoking while talking about anything, being in that smoke fogged room with him was probably best days of your life. Successful band, fame, money, and someone to come home and get drunk with._ _ _ _

____The cyborg jolts as you thrust into him, sparking and judders sporadically but you only go further, gripping his legs back so you can feel his metal joints resist and go so fast it hurts. It hurts, to be alone on this pile of shit island, to stoop so low as to make a metal companion just to fuck and somehow feel like your normal. Like 2D was still here, Noodle was alive and Russel’s head not lost in limbo._ _ _ _

____He has blue sparks jumping across his face and bare arm, you rest your head on his overheating chest as you finish. Something snaps and the convulsing body goes limp, inky smoke bellowing from the vets on the sides of his ribs. The smoke fills your lungs and makes it hard to breathe, like wet clay in your chest and you cry. You sob, hot tears spilling from your eyes and staining the corpse’s fake skin. The fake skin of someone lost to the sea, you can't get him back and you're stuck here. Nothing to do but bury your head in the arms of him in the hopes that it could somehow actually feel like he is here with you. Rubbing your back and hushing your tears again, but all you do is shake in the limb grip of a machine._ _ _ _


End file.
